


Stuffed Jungle

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [40]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey buys a toy for her future babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Jungle

“Aw come on, it looks cute!”

 

Wasabi gives a reluctant ‘arumph’, which Honey knows is his way of agreeing through the embarrassment—he’s an adorable man, but sometimes the idea that he should be more macho than he is worms its way back into his head and he gets like that: flustered at the idea of carrying a giant stuffed plant with a huge grin and large eyes full of wonder.

He doesn’t refuse to carry it though, which is good because Honey might be adamant about doing what she can herself, having three babies pressing on your insides is not exactly the best condition to take on a giant plush toy.

 

“Just tell me it’s a one-for-three kind of deal,” Wasabi mumbles through the fabric while Honey steers him back to the car, “I don’t think we’ve got room for two others like this, and I’m not sure it’d be very safe for the babies either.”

“It’s just the one plant,” Honey promises, right before she goes to kiss her partner’s cheek, “I’m not going for a stuffed jungle, I promise…though if you want a stuffed cat….”

“Let’s see how it goes with the kids first,” Wasabi cuts off with a slight edge of panic, “Then we’ll talk about pets—even though I keep saying we should have done this the other way around.”

“Don’t listen to a word Daddy says,” Honey warns her enormous belly, “He loves you and I very much—he’s just a bit silly sometimes.”

 

She barely has time to hear him mumble something along the lines of ‘I’ll show you silly’ before the stuffed plant is on the ground and she’s being kissed until she can hardly breathe—she doesn’t even have the heart to complain about washing the toy so soon after buying it.


End file.
